I'm WHAT?
by SesshoumaruGal
Summary: Kagome is pregnant w Inuyasha's child, sounds sweet right? well there is a problem, Inuyasha is going out w kikyo, and Kikyo and Kagome are faternal twin sisters, and Inu and Kag are having an affair, and Mr. Higurashi only loves Kikyo...Read to find out
1. Chap A

K, this is a new story, and I might tell you that this is an another type of story, so plz be easy on me ppl…

Chap 1: I'm WHAT?

"I'm WHAT?" yelled a young woman from one of the many rooms in a small hospital hallway in modern day Tokyo, Japan.

"As I said, your pregnant ma'am," said one to the doctors. He was wearing one of those usual jackets that most doctors do, it was white just like the rest of the hospital. He had dark brown hair cut into one of those fancy business haircuts, you know…when it is cut short then gelled, then combed into place perfectly with no strands out of place.

The doctor then continued, "that is what happens when you don't take/wear protection," he said in a sarcastic tone. The young women glared at the doctor.

"Don't be sarcastic with me," the young woman said getting up from the hospital bed taking a step towards the doctor.

"Now calm down ma'am," the doctor said backing up, "I'll go get your husband while you just sit down and calm down, and figure out how to tell him and your family, alright?" he finished grabbing the door handle and running out of the room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

The young woman sat down. 'But I can't tell them…I can only tell Inuyasha…DAMNIT, why does he have to be with that bitch Kikyo's boyfriend, and also in an affair with me? Why does Kikyo have to be my fraternal twin sister…Well… her being my sister does have its ups…when me and Inuyasha are going out somewhere, people think I am Kikyo, or that me and Inuyasha are just going out as friends,' the young woman thought.

"Hey Kagome," a silver haired man said walking into the room and shutting the door behind him, "are you alright?" he continued, sitting next to the woman now known as Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm fine….but I have something to tell you…and its not the best of news," Kagome said turning to look at Inuyasha.

"What is it? Does it explain why you have been throwing up lately?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes, it does explain why I have been throwing up lately, Inuyasha…I'm….I'm pregnant," Kagome said, looking down in an upset manner, "I'm so sorry, I knew that I should have taken the pill, but I…"

"Kagome, shut up…look it takes two to tango,"

"But Inu, we didn't tango,"

"Kagome," Inu (it is easier to type) said looking at Kagome in a weird way, "you know what I mean."

"Yea I do…"

" So don't tell me your sorry, it is just as much as your fault as it is mine,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"You could get an abor…."

"NO! Inuyasha, I'm not getting an abortion, I can't take away a child's life, even if it hasn't been born yet."

"Okay, okay…so then…Oh, wait I know…"

**Okay I know It was short, but I am really into this one…I don't really know why though so please I won't update this one until I get 5 reviews, So plz RR, and plz be easy on me, **


	2. Chap B

**Damn I never expected this to get this much reviews as fast as it did, well, then I didn't get as much reviews on my other stories so…yea…newayz here we go, and thanks to u all who reviewed, at the bottom will be my thingy for reviewers oki?

* * *

**

Last time:

" So don't tell me your sorry, it is just as much as your fault as it is mine,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"You could get an abor…."

"NO! Inuyasha, I'm not getting an abortion, I can't take away a child's life, even if it hasn't been born yet."

"Okay, okay…so then…Oh, wait I know…"

* * *

This time:

Chap 2: I'm WHAT?

"You and me will get married," Inuyasha said with a hopeful glint in his eyes. He then stood up and grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up to stand with him. "Kagome, I love you with all my heart, will you please marry me?" Inu continued getting down on one knee with a hopeful look in his eyes but that was shadowed by all the love that was there.

"But Inu, I would love to but what about Kikyo? She is my sister, and I don't want to be proposed to by a man that is going out with another woman," Kagome said with love in her eyes as well.

"Don't worry about her, I broke up with her yesterday, while I was waiting for you to come "hang out" with me as "friends" I told her, I tell you she wasn't very happy about it," Inuyasha said.

"That is why she looked mad and glared at me before I went outside to go see you," Kagome said.

"Yep! But since I'm not with her anymore, and you and me are already kinda like going out, then will you please marry me?" Inuyasha pleaded, while still on that one knee.

"Are you just marrying me cause I am pregnant with your child?" Kagome said.

"That is one of the reasons I admit, but I love you, and I want to marry you, baby or not, I was going to anyways, that's why I broke up with Kikyo in the first place, to be with you," Inuyasha said, getting up off that one knee.

"You swear?" Kag said.

"I swear, so will you please marry me?" Inu said, putting his forehead against hers and slipping a ring on her finger.

"Yes I will," Kagome said, tilting her head so that her forehead and nose were against Inuyasha (like forehead against forehead, and nose against nose, that kinda thing, sry back to the story).

"I love you so much Kags," Inu said.

"I love you too Inu, I love you so much," Kagome said. Inuyasha then tilted his head, and pushed his lips against hers. And what started out as an innocent kiss, soon turned passionate.

When they stopped for air, Kag said, "But Inu, can we please only tell your family for now? I don't think mine will be to happy to hear this, probably cause Kikyo is their favorite."

"Sure, but on one condition, you move into my house, or we move into an apartment or house," Inu said tightening his hold on her waist (his arms went around her waist while kissing, and her arms are still around his neck).

"Deal, but we can't tell my family who I am moving in with okay, or we won't tell them I am moving in with anyone at all," Kagome said, then kissed him.

"Deal," he said, "and a kiss to seal the contract?" and they kissed again. (Innocently)

"Shall we go tell my parents now?" Inu said.

"Sure," Kags said holding Inu's hands.

They walked out of the hospital (Inuyasha already paid for it, is that even how it works? Oh, well I wouldn't know) and into Inuyasha's car (he brang them to the hospital).

As they drove Inuyasha had his attention on the road, and Kagome had her attention on her ring that Inu gave her in the hospital, she was fingering it like mad, "You know, if you keep messing with it, something may happen to it," Inuyasha's voice broke through the calm peaceful silence.

"I know, but I still can't get over how beautiful it is, and what it signifies," Kagome said lovingly.

"Well where here," Inu said pulling the car up the driveway and parking right in front of the house. (okay, the house has one of those driveways that goes 2 wayz, one goes to the garage and the other goes in a circle, like it goes around to the front door, then back out to the road, but in this case, there is no road, it is driveway for 2 mins, (a neighbor of mine has it like that, and their house is **awesome**).

Kagome looked out of the window, still fingering her ring, and stared up at the large, 3 story mansion not counting the basement. (okay well the house (going from top to bottom)on the 4th floor, is like a dojo and gym like place, the 3rd floor, is the office, the games and that kinda thing, the 2nd floor is where all the rooms are, the 1st floor is like the living room; dinning room; kitchen; and things like that that are usually on the 1st floor of houses; but they also have another game room on that floor (they also have one on the 2nd and 4th floors, but on the 4th floor, it is like a caged in area, where no kids can get out of, so that the adults can exercise/work out, while the kids are in their view and can't get into trouble) and the basement is like the party room, and the garage is huge and blocked off, like one is the parents cars, then sesshoumaru's cars, then Inu's cars,(they are blocked off by a wall, and the garage is huge) and on the 2nd floor of the garage there is the storage room.

* * *

(after they told Inu's family, they were very happy about it (they liked Kagome, not Kikyo)

* * *

Kagome and Inu were going out and picked a nice, 2 story house, and then since Kagome wanted to get out of her house Inu took her home. But when they walked in to get her stuff, all hell happened.

* * *

**K, now I want 15 reviews for this chap. (a total, so that I have 15 reviews for both chaps.), so plz review, I will update again when I get up to that.**

**K now thank you:**

**reincarnated-kagome**

**gaby **– and I'm not a fan of her either, but that's why I am in the Kikyo Haters Club.

**darkprincess893**

**K.M.**

**mikkey hodge**

**lyn**

**Kagome M.K**

**K thank you all, and plz update soon, and if you have ne questions, im me at warriorangel365, or tell me in a review, k thank you all, now plz REVIEW!**


	3. Chap C

**Damn this is going better then I thought it would. Sry it took me so long to update, I kept having teachers giving me tests and quizzes, so I had to study…so yea…newayz, if u want u can im me at warriorangel365 if u have a complaint. Well heres the chap.**

**Oh I am going to start putting their ages up here now…so yea…I kinda forgot until now:**

**Inuyasha: 23**

**Kagome: 19**

**Kikyo: 19**

**Sesshoumaru: 25**

**Rin: 19**

**Sango: 19**

**Miroku: 23**

**Souta: 11**

**(U don't need to kno the parents ages do u?)

* * *

**

**Last time:**

Kagome and Inu were going out and picked a nice, 2 story house, and then since Kagome wanted to get out of her house Inu took her home. But when they walked in to get her stuff, all hell happened.

* * *

**This time:**

Chap.3 I'm WHAT?

Kagome walked onto the porch of her family's house/shrine, while she waited for Inuyasha to park/turn off the car, and come up to her on the porch and help her move out (Inu dropped her off in front of the porch and drove to the part of the shrine that is meant for parking). As Inuyasha got out of the car and walked up to Kagome, she stared at him looking him over and over again, and as she did her hand went to her stomach and covered the part that her and the man she was staring at's child or children (if they have twins or not (maybe even more then twins, maybe…I'll have u all vote on that later…NOT NOW, so don't tell me your opinions now oki doki?).

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and put his arm around her shoulders and said "Hey, you ready to do this Kags? I know were not telling them we are engaged but, you ready to move out?"

"Yea, I think so, hey could we try and get to see if we can have Souta move in with us? Souta and I have planned since we were younger that when one of us moves out, we take the other. Please?" Kagome asked him, and at the end she had puppy dog look on her face.

"Fine I guess, I don't mind, the house has enough room, and I've seen how your parents treat you both compared to Kikyo, so yea…anyways…I kinda like the kid…so yea…we can try to bring him with us," Inuyasha said kissing her lightly, and quickly so that no one would see it (they can't be seen yet by Kagome's family remember…Inu and Kagome are having an affair, and he just broke up with Kikyo yesterday, and they both promised that they wouldn't tell Kagome's family yet…only Inu's family).

Kagome and Inuyasha walked in through the front door and started to make their way to Kagome's room so that they could pack her stuff, and get out. (They are going to pack her up, and put her stuff in Inu's car, then tell the family, and ask if Souta can come with them). As they were about to pass the kitchen, Souta came out of it holding 2 cookies, and attempting to sneak upstairs to his room with them, but he wasn't doing a very good job seeing as though he wasn't hiding the cookies real well, and he hadn't noticed Kagome and Inuyasha standing there yet.

"Souta what are you doing with those?" Kagome said loud enough to sound stern, yet quiet enough so that no one would hear her but Inuyasha and Souta.

Souta stood straight when he heard his name, but the moment he realized that it was Kagome, he relaxed, since he knew that this sister would let him get away with stealing cookies after knowing well enough that no one was aloud to have any cookies until dinner but Kikyo. "Hey sis, I just wanted some, and Kikyo already had like 5, so I am only taking 2, I thought that would be okay…as long as mom didn't catch me," Souta said.

Kagome then grabbed the cookies and put them in her purse, and grabbed both of the guys hands, and went upstairs to her room, fast as to not be caught/seen by another in the house, but slow enough so that if they were seen, that person wouldn't be suspicious of something about them.

When they got into her room Kagome shut the door and locked it. She then pulled out the cookies and gave them to Souta. "You should hide them better next time shrimp," Kagome said lovingly messing up his hair a little bit.

"So Kag, what is Inuyasha doing here? I thought since he broke up with Kikyo yesterday that he wouldn't be coming back around here," Souta said.

"He is here, cause I am moving out, so he is helping me, and going to try and help me bring you with us," Kagome said.

"You're moving in with him or something?" Souta asked.

"Yea," Kagome answered simply.

"She is the reason I broke up with Kikyo runt. I realized I loved Kag here, not Kikyo…I don't think anybody could love that goldigger bitch but your parents," Inuyasha said lovingly when he was talking about Kagome, but the moment he started talking about Kikyo, his voice went cold and emotionless.

"Oh, I thought something was going on between you, the way you guys looked at each other was kinda suspicious," Souta said, "but no one else noticed but me," Souta finished seeing the worried expression on his sister's face. "But I don't blame you Inuyasha, for doing what you guys did, if I were you, I would have most likely done the same thing…just broken up with Kikyo sooner then you did." Souta then bit into one of his cookies.

"Feh," Inuyasha said.

"Thanks for your approval Souta. Look," Kagome said showing Souta her finger, "Inuyasha proposed to me, so we are getting married."

"That's great, congrats to you both," Souta said.

"Thanks, but there is one more thing, I'm 2 months pregnant, with Inuyasha's child," Kagome said.

"Hey, that's even better, except the fact that it was a baby you got pregnant with while in an affair, but hey you still have a baby, Congrats again," Souta said, trying to be optimistic about his sister being pregnant with the circumstances that were there.

"Okay then, now that you know about me and Inu here," Kagome said standing up, "will you help me pack?"

"Sure, only if you try really hard to get it so that I can come with you," Souta said standing up as well (They were all sitting but Inuyasha, he was in the closet pulling things out so that it would be easier to pack).

"Deal," Kagome said. "Now lets pack, oh yea…when we tell mom about us moving in together, lets just say that we are moving in as friends, and I can't afford a house or apartment on my own, and I want to get out of this house and try being out on my own, alright?"

"Whatever makes you think they will by it," Inuyasha said (in like whatever will make you happy, kinda voice,)

"Sure, but what about me?" Souta asked.

"We will just ask them if you can move in with us, they will probably let you, seeing as they only really truly care for Kikyo," Kagome said.

* * *

After they were done packing and had put all of Kagome's things in the trunk of Inuyasha's car, and then they all walked back inside and found the rest of Kagome and Souta's family in the living room (family room, whatever you call it).

"Mom, Dad, Kikyo, I have to tell you something, and ask you something," Kagome said.

"Okay what is it?"

"I'm moving out…and in with Inuyasha…we both bought a house, cause I don't have enough money to buy myself an apartment, Inuyasha offered to put some money in to help me get this apartment, but I told him I don't want to just take his money, so he said he would buy a house/apartment with me, so that he could help that way,"

"I knew you were cheating on me with someone Inuyasha, but with my own sister?" Kikyo said standing up.

"No Kikyo I wasn't cheating on you, you were cheating on me with Naraku, and Kagome and I are just going to live together as friends," Inuyasha said.

Kagome's mother stood up and put a hand on Kikyo's shoulder and said, "It's okay for you two to move in together, now Kagome what did you want to ask us?" (Kagome's mother is the nicer one of the parent's)

"We were wondering if Souta could come with us," Kagome asked.

"Please mom? Dad?" Souta pleaded.

* * *

**K that's all for now, **

**Thanks reviewers:**

**Rasmus **

**reiji ozura –** I don't know when she will be due yet, I have yet to decide if it is going to be early, on time, or late, but she is 2 months pregnant.

**Kagome M.K**

**Lyn – **somehow I have 2 reviews from u, saying the same thing

**Mandy**

**reincarnated-kagome**

**kagomesdance –** lol, yea but SessxKag is good, but agreed with you 100 and then some that Kikyo sux, (Sry kikyo, lovers reading this, but you problaby shouldn't, since she is not a good char. In this story.)

**Kags14**

**mikkey hodge –** there, I made it a little bit longer, but I am really just writing the 1st – 2nd paragraphs on paper, then I am making the rest up off of the top of my head, so I am trying, but also the amount of free time I have adds up on how long it is.

* * *

**K, Thank you all thank you all so much, now plz review, and if you have any ideas on the next chap, or for the story in general, plz tell me, and plz review, I want 25-30 or more reviews for this chap. I won't update until I get that much, but also, I might be a little late, cause we have the taks (Texas Assesment…something or other…the state test…DAMN YOU GEORGE W. BUSH FOR DOING THIS TO US…but yea…so I might take some time w/ the next chapter, I have to study and all that, I have to pass this test or I'm in big trouble…so yea…plz review and ill try as hard as I can to put the next chap up. So the faster I get up to the amount of reviews I am requesting, then I will have an easier time getting the next chap. Up, and it will be faster…so REVIEW PLZ.**


	4. Chap D

**Sry that I took so long to update, I had to study, cause some tests started, and I am taking a break of studying for now cause I'm sick of it, even though I have tests all the rest of this week, and next week, then just wait till April…urgh, but yea, so I may not be able to update for the next week, so as a Minnie away present, HERE IS A NEW CHAP!**

**I kno, HURRAH, jk jk jk, but yea…oh yea, at the end of the chap I will be asking u all to vote for a few things, so if u all will vote in your review, I'd appreciate it…. ok here's the chap.

* * *

**

_**Last Time:**_

"We were wondering if Souta could come with us," Kagome asked.

"Please mom? Dad?" Souta pleaded.

* * *

**This Time**

Chap. 4 – I'm WHAT?

* * *

Mr. Higurashi stood up and walked up behind his wife and said, "two birds with one stone. Lets let him go with them."

Mrs. Higurashi turned around and glared at her husband, she then whispered angrily to him "He is our only son, yet you want to get rid of both him and his sister?" (Okay I've decided that Mrs. Higurashi likes Kagome and Souta but she dislikes/hates Kikyo, and she doesn't know that her husband only likes Kikyo).

"Of course, we will be fine with only Kikyo," Mr. Higurashi said, putting both of his hands on Mrs. Higurashi's shoulders.

Mrs. Higurashi pushed his hands off of her shoulders and shoved him away from her, "Souta, yes, you can move in with Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome, Inuyasha, may I speak with you both in my room alone?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure mom," Kagome said.

"Follow me then," Mrs. Higurashi said starting to walk to the stairs and up to her and Mr. Higurashi's room, with Kagome and Inuyasha following behind her.

Up in Mrs. And Mr. Higurashi's bedroom (f.y.i. the rooms are sound proof)

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha starring at her mother wondering what she was going to say/ask the both of them.

"So tell me, are you both dating?" Kagome's mother asked.

'Damn mother's intuition,' Kagome and Inuyasha thought to them selves.

"N…" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by non – other then his pregnant fiancé.

"Yes mom, we are dating," Kagome interrupted, knowing full well that they could trust her mother about them being together, even while Inuyasha and Kikyo were dating.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and the look in his eyes told her that he wanted to know why she had told her mother about them so soon.

"I figured as much, the way you two looked at each other, I thought something was up, I was young before you know, but I don't blame you both either, I would have done the same in your places," Mrs. Higurashi said, "anyways, I think you both look better together then you and Kikyo, Inuyasha. And I believe that Kagome is more your type."

"But mom guess what…" Kagome said.

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Guess," Kagome said happily.

"Ummm…. your pregnant?" Mrs. Higurashi asked in an unsure tone.

"Ummm…well…" Kagome said looking down and then looking up at her mother with just her eyes, and timidly said, "yea."

"OH MY GOD!" Mrs. Higurashi squealed, going to her daughter and pulling her into an embrace "Congratulations, you both." She then pulled back to arms length and stared at Kagome in the eyes. "It is Inuyasha that is the father right?" Mrs. Higurashi asked (Oki doki, here is one of the things I want u all to vote for, I want you all, to help me choose an name for Mrs. Higurashi, since her name is so long, I want to type Mrs. H, and then what someone else in the future is going to call her, can't tell you more then that though, or it may ruin part of the story, but still, in your reviews, plz tell me some of your fav. names that would fit Mrs. Higurashi).

"Of course I am the father….unless…" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "you've been with someone else," he said as he started growling out of jealousy.

"Yes mom, Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at them when she said their names, "it is your child Inuyasha, "and no Inu, I haven't been with anyone else, which I may remind you by the way, that I got pregnant with your child while you were still with that bitch Kikyo, so you have no right to point fingers, anyways, I don't want to argue right now. But mom there is something else I want to tell you."

"What?" Mrs. Higurashi asked staring at her daughter in a questioning manner.

Kagome pulled her ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her ring finger behind her back, and said, "Me and Inuyasha are getting married," and she pulled her left hand out from behind her.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha, and then smiled, "I wish you both the best," she said. "Now may I ask you both a favor?"

"Sure Mrs. Higurashi, what is it?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha then Kagome, and then started, "well I was wondering if…."

* * *

**K that's all for now! Laughs evilly besides anyway, I have to go study again, so I kinda have to stop now. Okay now for what I want you all to vote for again, I want to all to vote for when you think Kagome should give birth (ex. Prematurely, normally, or late?) and what Mrs. Higurashi's 1st Name and maiden last name should be, also what Mr. Higurashi's 1st name might be (some of the names that I don't think would fit for Mr. Higurashi, I might pick for a secret person coming soon) **

* * *

**_Thanks Reviewers –_**

**_Kags14 –_** I'm sry, well I think this might be worse then the last chap. Another cliffhanger :P, ;D

**_Anime-Girl-of-04 –_** oki doki, I'll beware of the chicken XP ;D

**_Kagome M.K –_** updated ;D

**_Lyn –_** that's awesome, I've always wanted a twin, well I might, but if you could maybe give some names that you might like, and then your fav. of gender for the both of them, u could have the 1st vote, since I'm not asking for that yet, but I'll definitely take it into consideration:D

**_K.M. –_** that's what happens, thanks for reviewing ;D

**_Mireille-chan –_** yea well they used to date, but inu is with Kagome, and thanks ;D

**_mikkey hodge –_** thanks very much, and yep, he does end up living with them, I was going to make it that he couldn't, but then u and some others reviewed asking for him to move in with Kag and Inu, and decided against it. :D

**_darkprincess893 –_** I don't know yet sry

**_inuyahsasbabygurl –_** thanks very much, and yep, he does end up living with them, I was going to make it that he couldn't, but then u and some others reviewed asking for him to move in with Kag and Inu, and decided against it. :D

**_cyberdemon –_** yep sparks will fly, but I decided that Kagome's mom would be happy for her, and be like Inu's family, and be happy about them being together, but Kagome's father and Kikyo aren't going to take it well, especially considering the fact that Kags got pregnant while Kikyo was still going out with Inu.

**_Fiona-Angel –_** is that better? I didn't totally understand on what parts u where talking about, so I hope I did better.

**_Essis –_** updated :D

* * *

**K thanks plz update all and I want 40 reviews before I update again, and I may not update real soon since I have a ton of tests that I really have to study for, so…yea…plz review, and remember to vote**


	5. Chap E

**_I'm so sry, spring break, tests, studying, friends, movies…just didn't have time, I had hardly enough time to sleep, and I am so not kidding, my eyes are like so HEAVY, yea ppl get your sleep, it feels good.

* * *

_**

_**K, I'm doing a long chap. But I didn't get enough votes to tell me anything, so I haven't decided on the names yet, but here are what most have said:**_

_**(things inside the parenthesis are how many ppl chose that name)**_

**_Mrs. H -Anne (1), and Ellen (1)_**

**_Mr. H -Richard (1)_**

**_OC PERSON -none_**

**_IONO WHO(iono -I don't kno) -Hikaru (1) who is this for?_**

_**And the baby was asked for:**_

_**Prematurely -well 1**_

_**Due Date -none (iono when that will be either)**_

_**Late -none**_

_**And how many -One (1), Twins (1)

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anyone so far, except I will be adding some new guy later on.**_

_**Sry I haven't been putting one up, but I will try from now one, so plz bare w/ me. **_

_**Oki now lets start this chap, I'm sure are all annoyed w/ me already. **_

_**Kagome – 19**_

_**Inuyasha – 23**_

_**Sango – 19**_

_**Miroku – 23**_

_**Souta – 11**_

_**Kohaku – 11**_

_**Sesshoumaru – 25**_

_**Rin – 19**_

_**Kilala – 19**_

_**Kikyo – 19**_

_**Naraku – **_

_**Ayame – 19**_

_**Kouga – 24**_

_**Kagura – 20**_

_**Kanna – (unborn I think for now, since she isn't going to be in later on and I don't know what part she should play when she does come into play, so iono, someone plz review and tell me what u think about it) (that I think will be kags and Inu's babys name, if it is a girl)**_

_**(YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW THE PARENT'S AGES DO YOU?)

* * *

**_

_**Chap. 5 for I'm WHAT?

* * *

**_

_**Last Time – **_

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and looked back and forth between Kagome and Inuyasha, and then smiled, "I wish you both the best," she said. "Now may I ask you both a favor?"

"Sure Mrs. Higurashi, what is it?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha then Kagome, and then started, "well I was wondering if…."

* * *

**_This Time –_**

"What is it mom?" Kagome asked staring at her mother.

"I want to divorce your father," Mrs. Higurashi said, "I don't think I like the way he has been acting lately, and today's events, about him wanting Souta to move out with both you and Inuyasha and get rid of you both as soon as possible, just made me make my decision final."

"You want to divorce Dad? So what are you asking us both?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering, that if maybe you have enough room…I could move in…" Mrs. Higurashi said until she was interrupted.

"So in other words, what you are asking us is that you were wondering if you could move in with us?" Inuyasha said interrupting his fiancé's mother.

"Yes, if that is alright with you both…and of course would not cause any problems," Mrs. Higurashi asked looking between her daughter and her daughter's fiancé/other daughter's exboyfriend.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, and him looking at her. Kagome's face held a look that was like she was begging him to let her mother live with them as well, even though she already had her way with getting her younger brother to move in with them, and moving/buying a house that was nearby both of their best friends house that they shared, and by his parent's home.

Sango and Miroku were their best friends, and Kohaku, Sango's younger bro (just saying cause like in stories you can change it around, so…yea) lived with them as well. Miroku is of course still the famous lecher that everyone loves, and has been since he was a child. Sango hates it, but we all know that she loves Miroku no matter what. They all Three live together because Sango and Kohaku's father was caught abusing them and sent to prison, and so Miroku invited them to live with him, and since Sango couldn't afford to live anywhere else, accepted.

"Feh," Inuyasha said folding his arms across his chest (Kagome also has learned what every 'Feh' Inuyasha says, she knows what it means).

"Thank you Inu," Kagome said happily, she then turned to her mother, "yes you can move in with us mom," Kagome continued. Kagome then turned back to Inuyasha.

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha's neck and hugged him to her.

Inuyasha was surprised at first but he put his hands on her waist none-the-less.

* * *

**_K I am putting this here so that ppl will read it, I want u all to vote for the things at the top of this chap. I won't be able to update much longer if u all don't vote for it in your reviews, so plz and thank u!

* * *

_**

Mrs. Higurashi smiled softly. She could easily see the love between them when looking at them. It reminded her of when she was young. She remembered that she used to feel that happy and in love. But her feelings changed. She used to feel love towards her husband, but now…she almost loathed him. He was rude and seemed to only care for their eldest daughter, he spoiled her rotten…which was what she had now become…rotten, she was rude to everyone but her father and rich good looking men…yep that's right…she wanted money, she, unlike her younger sister, wanted money more then anything. It was hard to believe Kikyo and Kagome where even related to each other…let alone almost completely identical twins, except for their hair and eyes (kikyo straight hair, brown cold/emotionless eyes; Kagome slightly wavy hair, blue warm/emotion filled eyes). Kagome was a sweet loving person who generally cared for people from the bottom of her heart. Yet Kikyo only loved money, and what she could get with it.

Kagome pulled back a little from her and Inuyasha's embrace, and gave him a small peck on the lips, and then pulled fully back, and wrapped her arms around his left arm that was facing her and grabbed his left hand with her right hand, and then turned to face her mother.

"Mom? Are you in there?" Kagome asked as she looked at her mother seeing her glazed over blue eyes just like her own (oki I kno kags eyes are brown, but his is my story so…her eyes are blue). "Hey Mom?" Kagome continued.

"Huh, What?" Mrs. Higurashi said as her mind came back to reality. "Sorry, I kind of started thinking," Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Feh," Inuyasha said, trying to sound tough, but looking at both Kagome and Mrs. Higurashi with kind, caring eyes.

"Well if you both are letting me move in with you, would now be a good time to start packing?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, still looking at her daughter and her soon to be son-n-law.

"Yea mom, Inuyasha and I already bought the house," Kagome said smiling.

"But wait a second, doesn't the family/person who sold you both the house need time, like a month or two to move out?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking confused.

"Nope, they've already moved out last month, they've moved into their new home already, and only did so because their new house is one mile away," Kagome said. "So the owner could still be around and sell the house, so we are moving in today, and will be going furniture shopping tomorrow I hope," Kagome continued.

"Oh, okay, anyways then if that's all settled and taken care of, since we are moving in today, and I still have to pack, I assume I am the last one, since I believe you are already packed Kagome? And does Souta still have to pack?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, and Kagome nodded twice, signaling that she was saying yes to both of her mother's questions.

"Okay, then Inuyasha would you please help me get packed, and Kagome will you please go help your younger brother?" Mrs. Higurashi asked looking back and forth between the engaged couple.

"Sure mom," Kagome said happily. She then turned to Inuyasha and continued, "be nice okay?"

"Feh," Inuyasha said.

"Thank you kio," Kagome said getting on her tip toes and quickly kissing his cheek, then she turned and walked out of the room, unlocking it on her way out.

Mrs. Higurashi then walked over to one of the two closets in the room, "Would you mind getting some of the suit case's down for me Inuyasha?" Mrs. Higurashi asked turning to her future son-n-law all while talking.

"Sure Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said walking over to Mrs. Higurashi and turning towards the closet and picking one up from the top shelf and placing it on the bed.

"You know Inuyasha, you will soon be my youngest daughter's husband, and my son-n-law, so if you want, you can call me mom, as long as its not in front of Kikyo and her father," Mrs. Higurashi said in a motherly tone.

"Okay Mrs. Higu…urm…I mean mom, thanks," Inuyasha said blushing and looking embarrassed and nervous.

"Your welcome Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said in a happy tone and smiling.

* * *

MeanWhile (in Souta's room)

* * *

Kagome and Souta had already been packing for awhile and talking and playing around with each other, trying to make at least part of both of their last time truly in that house, still calling that house home.

"Hey Kagome?" Souta said.

"Yea? What is it Twerp?" Kagome asked lovingly, like an older sister (I only kno that tone of voice very rarely, when me and my younger bro actually are in the mood to get along…the annoying little twerp).

"Well, I was wondering, where is Inuyasha? Did he leave already?" Souta asked looking at his sister before he grabbed the last of his electronics and put it in one of the four suit cases sitting out on his bed.

"He is helping mom pack," Kagome said happily, while folding up another shirt and putting it neatly in the suitcase.

"Why is mom packing?" Souta asked.

"Because mom is moving in with us," Kagome said smiling.

"Why is mom moving in with us? Why isn't she staying here to live with Dad and Kikyo?" Souta asked another question.

"Because mom says she wants to divorce Dad, and so she is moving out of here, and moving in with us," Kagome said sweetly.

"Oh, okay, I get it," Souta said, emptying a last drawer of clothes and giving the clothes to Kagome to fold and put neatly inside his suit cases.

* * *

MeanWhile (in Mrs. Higurashi's bedroom/the master bedroom)

* * *

Inuyasha and Mrs. Higurashi finished packing Mrs. Higurashi's things and things that she wanted to keep. Kagome and Souta then walked in both carrying two suitcases each. Inuyasha quickly walked over and took the bags from Kagome looking at her in a scolding way (she is pregnant, so Inuyasha doesn't want her to carry things that she doesn't have to, especially things that might be a little heavy). Kagome just smiled really wide. "You all ready?" Kagome asked looking expectantly at everyone in the room.

"I am, so is Kagome, so are you ready mom?" Souta asked as he and all the others in the room looked at Mrs. Higurashi.

"Yep, I'm ready," Mrs. Higurashi said while zipping up one of the suitcases and placed it on top of another suitcase.

"Okay then lets go!" Kagome said excitedly, "then Inuyasha and Souta will you please bring all the suitcases to the car for me?"

"Sure Kags," Souta said picking up two of his pieces of luggage that he had carried into his mother and father's room, and sat down when Inuyasha had come over and taken his two other suitcases from his older sister.

"Feh," Inuyasha said picking up three suitcases, and walking out of the room following Souta.

"Okay, Kagome dear will you come with me to tell your father that I want to divorce him, and that I am moving out of this house, and moving in with you, Inuyasha, and Souta?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Sure…I guess, but why do you want to tell daddy dearest that you are moving in with Inuyasha, Souta, and I? Kagome asked.

"Kagome…I am just going to tell him okay?" Mrs. Higurashi said looking a little exhausted.

"Okay mom, whatever you say," Kagome said. "Why don't we go tell him and Kikyo coughcoughBitchcoughcough Kikyo now, while Souta and Inuyasha are brining everything out to the car?" Kagome continued.

"Sure, now would be good," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling slightly.

"Actually, mom maybe we should have Souta wait in the car, and you, Inuyasha, and I, will all tell Dad that you are moving out of this hell hole, no offence but that's kind of what Daddy Dearest made it feel like, and moving in with us, so that if he or Kikyo try anything, Inuyasha is there," Kagome said.

"Yea, that sounds better," Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "Then lets you and me go downstairs and wait for Inuyasha and Souta to finish putting everything in the car, tell both of them the plan, and then tell Kikyo and your Father, and then leave," Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"Sounds good," Kagome said.

"Thank you both for letting me do this, moving in with you and all that, and giving me the chance to actually divorce that man that I called my husband, and you and Souta call your father," Mrs. Higurashi said to Kagome and Inuyasha who had just walked into the room with Souta to grab the last three suitcases (not all Mrs. Higurashi's some are Souta's as well).

"Feh," Inuyasha said.

"No problem mom," Kagome said smiling and hugging her mother.

"Inuyasha, Souta wait, Mom and I have come up with a way to tell Dad that Mom is wanting to/is going to divorce him, and that she is moving out and moving in with us," Kagome said, "You both are going to put the rest of that in the trunk, then after you do, Inuyasha make sure that Souta is in the car securely, Souta try to hide in the car just in case okay, like on the floor or something. Then Inuyasha you will come inside and come with Mom and I to tell Dad, just in case he does something okay?" Kagome asked.

"Got it," Souta said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said, "Stay in here, I'll come back up here for you when I am ready for you both to come downstairs, and tell Mr. Higurashi," Inuyasha continued.

"Sure," Kagome said.

"Okay, Kagome and I will wait up here for you," Mrs. Higurashi added on to what her daughter had said to Inuyasha.

"Good," Inuyasha said, "Come on Souta, lets go," Inuyasha said grabbing the two heavier suitcases and walking out of the room with Souta on his tail carrying the lighter of the three suitcases.

Mrs. Higurashi followed them to the bedroom door and closed it behind them locking it as well. Mrs. Higurashi then walked over to the bed and sat down, sighing as she did so.

Kagome sat down next to her mother and hugged her sideways, "it will all be okay, it will all work out in the end, it always does," Kagome said.

Five minutes later, a knock came from the outside of the room.

"Who is it?" Kagome asked getting up from the bed and walking over to the door.

"Its me," Inuyasha said from outside.

Kagome unlocked the door the moment she heard Inuyasha's masculine voice from the other side of the door, and then she opened it. "Hey," she said hugging him.

"Hey," Inuyasha said hugging her back, they then backed away from the embrace and turned to Mrs. Higurashi who was now standing in the middle of the room facing the door. "Are you ready?" Inuyasha continued, with an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"More then I'll ever be," Mrs. Higurashi answered, smiling a forced looking smile at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Then lets go and get this over with then," Kagome said.

With that they all started walking down the stairs to the living room where they hoped Mr. Higurashi and Kikyo were.

If someone had seen them walking down the stairs, they would have said that by the look on all of their faces, someone would have thought that they were all about to go into a war that wasn't in their favor. Inuyasha looked like he was concentrating, and ready to pounce on someone if they made one wrong move to him or the two women next to him. Mrs. Higurashi looked determined, confident, and worried. And Kagome looked confident and determined, and somewhat nervous.

When they all got to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome turned to her mother, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Mrs. Higurashi answered her daughter.

"Then lets do this," Kagome said smiling reassuringly at her mother.

* * *

**_Happy, no cliffy this chap, u kno what they are about to do, but u don't kno how Mr. Higurashi and Kikyo will react to the news. And plz ppl I need you to vote for all of the things that I stated in the beginning of this chap (not the actual story though)._**

**_Thank you, _**

**_Alexsgirl – _**please update

I updated finally !YAYY!

**_Mikkey Hodge – _**I really love it continue with the good work love ya!  
Love Ya,  
MikkeyHodge

Thanks I really appreciate it, and thanks for reviewing a lot.

**_Kags14 – _**u did it again, y did you put a cliffhanger in this one, god. Please write more.

I wrote more, and there is not cliffhanger in this one, i'm so proud of myself

**_Lyn – _**write more

I wrote more, and thank you so much, you have reviewed like every chap. I really appreciate it.

**_Darkprincess893 –_** how 'bout the name hikaru?

I like the name, but who is it for?

**_Whatthef… - _**stop with the cliffies they're killing me, good chap.

lol,Thanks, and I stopped w/ this chap. YAY!

**_MoonLightFlower – _**OMG nice story! Update soon!

Thank you so so so so so so much, and I updated finally

**_Essis – _**yah hops up and down this is great.

Thank u so much hops up and down as well

**_Inu's-Only – _**I like your story. Plz make the chaps a bit longer. Plz update soon and thanks in advance!

Thanks, and is this one long enough, I updated finally, and thnx for what?

**_Many –_** Update soon! Mrs. H Anne

I like it, Anne is my middle name, so I really like this one, could you maybe think up some other names for the other ppl? I really need help. And I updated.

**_Inuyahsasbabygurl –_** hey its me again good chappie but I might watch out if I were you, im u no the cliffies b carfull cause plzz don't like cliffies

Thanks, and I kno, I just didn't kno how to end the other chaps, but this one isn't a cliffie, yay! Thanks for your advice :D

**_Fiona-Angel –_** Yeah that's better. There was like almost no explaining and that good. Except on the parts that are dire. I vote for the name…Ellen…I don'tknow, and Mr. H…Richard? Iono…its up to u…update soon

I updated, and thanks, ur the only one that gave me 2 names, I really appreciate it, I can't say the same that I did to Mandy, mainly cause only Anne is my middle name, not Ellen, but Ellen is still an awesome name, and so is Richard, Thanks so much, and is this chap good as well? Like w/ the explanations?

**_Kagomesdance – _**o…make it prematurely, and make a big huge deal out of it. Hehe I'm weird. Oh well its an awesome story make em really long k  
Love Brooke 10/10 yay!

Yay! 10/10, thanks so much, and yea…I'm really weird 2! I think deep down we all are, just some of us express it, while most don't, I really like ur way of thinking for the baby, I might just do that, but that's if the vote wins, cross our fingers and hope it works out (pst. My vote counts 10 so I'll pick this one and it'll have to win…lol jk, I can't do that, that would be unfair, and since I am an older child I am big on things being fair, cause well, the older child is jipped and the younger one gets it off so much better) and what do u want me to make really long? I'll try, oh and I think I can promise that I will mostly likely make the birth a big deal so that part of ur request is pretty much done, and into the story, but iono yet, I am making this up as I go, so yea….lol, plz review for this chap aswell.

**_Thank you all so much! I love you all, and I feel so special, no one has really flamed my story, just said it was good, and what I could do to make it better, I really like those of u who do that, it helps me out a lot and it doesn't make me feel bad at the same time, I also really like all the ones that are really super nice in their reviews, in other words, I love all my reviewers, thank you so much, u all are what keep this story going!

* * *

_**

**_K now, I want ppl to vote in their reviews this time plz, I need help w/ it, and I won't be able to update to much longer if u don't vote and help, (I'm terrible w/ things like this so I really would like all of u to vote so plz do)._**

**_I also want a total of50 reviews plz, and I will try to update faster this time, I swear, I'm so sry I took so long w/ this chap. Plz forgive me._**


	6. Chap F

**Update :D**

* * *

_**Last: **_

When they all got to the bottom of the stairs, Kagome turned to her mother, "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Mrs. Higurashi answered her daughter.

"Then lets do this," Kagome said smiling reassuringly at her mother.

* * *

_**Now: **_

**_Chap 6 of I'm WHAT?_**

Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, and Inuyasha walked into the living room. Mrs. Higurashi wearing a light blue blouse and a dark blue skirt, which went down to her knees. Inuyasha was wearing a dark red shirt that said "BITE ME!" on the front, and black baggy pants with a silver chain strapped to his left pocket. Kagome was wearing a white tank top and black baggy pants, with a black choker necklace.

When the three of them walked in to the room, Kagome looked around the beige room, looking for her father. Kikyo looked up from her magazine when she heard the three of them walk in.

"What do you want?" Kikyo asked glaring at Inuyasha and her younger sister, obviously asking the two of them. "Did mom finish talking to you both and setting you both straight?" Kikyo asked stupidly.

"Well she obviously finished talking to us since she is standing right next to us," Kagome said in a 'NO DUH' tone, and using her arms in a presentation type of way. "Also, she didn't set anyone straight, since Inuyasha and I don't need any straitening out, the only one here that does, is you…and while your at it, you might want to get your head straightened out, since I don't believe it is screwed on right," Kagome continued, glaring at her older sister.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Mr. Higurashi yelled walking into the living room with a plate of Mrs. Higurashi's cookies and two glasses of milk. He set the plate and two glasses down and stood back up and glared at his youngest daughter.

Mr. Higurashi was wearing a to big for him ugly green and pink plaid shirt (vomit green, and really light girly pink), with really dirty jeans, the only really clean looking think was his freshly shaved chin.

"Kikyo is your older sister, you really should look up to her," Mr. Higurashi said still staring with cold brown eyes laid upon Kagome.

Kagome glared at her father, "I don't want to be like that slut," Kagome said, and when talking about Kikyo, Kagome's voice turned disgusted. Then before Mr. Higurashi could say anything, Kagome continued, "Look, I don't want an argument. May we please just say what we came in here to say, and then leave? Please?" Kagome asked.

Mr. Higurashi shut his mouth (it was open to say something but Kagome interrupted him).

Kikyo then stood up and walked over next to her father. Kikyo was wearing a three sizes to small hot pink tube top, and a hot pink, three sizes to small mini skirt. "What did you all come in here to say?" Kikyo asked, cocking her head to the left questionly.

"You might want to sit down for this," Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling a sad smile.

Mr. Higurashi then turned, grabbed Kikyo's shoulders, turned her around and lead her to the couch then he sat down facing his wife, his youngest daughter, and Inuyasha. "Okay, we are sitting, now what did you want to tell us? Mr. Higurashi asked.

Mrs. Higurashi walked up to the coffee table across from Kikyo and Mr. Higurashi, and right in front of the doorway. "I'm moving out," Mrs. Higurashi said.

Mr. Higurashi looked shocked. "Why are you moving out? Where are you going to live?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Yea mom, where will you live?" Kikyo asked.

"I will be moving in with Kagome and Inuyasha. They have agreed to let me move in with them," Mrs. Higurashi said smiling, "I am finally able to do what I have wanted to do for a long time now," Mrs. Higurashi continued.

"And what would that be mom?" Kikyo asked.

"Divorce," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"But…" Mr. Higurashi said standing up.

"Don't," Mrs. Higurashi said looking down at the floor. "I want this, I have for years, please let me have this," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking back up at Mr. Higurashi.

Mr. Higurashi sighed. "Fine, you can have it…" Mr. Higurashi said.

"Your letting me go?" Mrs. Higurashi asked amazed by her soon to be ex-husband.

"Yea…I am…I figure that if I try to stop you, it'll just make you want to get away from me more then you already do," Mr. Higurashi said, looking at Mrs. Higurashi in the eyes.

"Thank you," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Your welcome," Mr. Higurashi said, smiling sadly at his soon to be ex-wife.

Mrs. Higurashi then walked over to her youngest daughter and Inuyasha, "okay, I'm ready lets go," Mrs. Higurashi said, still smiling a sad smile. Mr. Higurashi then walked up to the three of them.

"If this is the last time that you are going to leave this house as a member of this household, then may I walk you to the door, and say goodbye there?" Mr. Higurashi said solemnly.

"Sure," Mrs. Higurashi said, looking over at Mr. Higurashi.

After that all four of them walked to the door, then out to the porch and down the steps.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Mr. Higurashi saide.

"Yea but I will be seeing you again," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Yea, but to get divorced," Mr. Higurashi said looking upset.

Mrs. Higurashi looked down, "I'm sorry," she said, "but this is something I have to do."

"I know," Mr. Higurashi said. "I guess this is goodbye for now then," Mr. Higurashi said continuing.

"Yeah, well bye then," Mrs. Higurashi said. Mrs. Higurashi then hugged Mr. Higurashi and whispered a quiet thank you, then she pulled fully away and walked over to her youngest daughter and her future son-n-law and said, "Lets go, I'm ready."

Kagome nodded and grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him to the car with him yelling "HEY, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WOMAN?" all the way to the car, with Mrs. Higurashi following the two calmly to the car, with a slight smile on her face watching the two, and Mr. Higurashi standing on the porch staring after them, smiling on sadly.

Just when Mrs. Higurashi was about to climb into the back of the car next to her son, and behind her daughter who was in the passenger's seat, when Kikyo came running out of the house.

Kagome, seeing Kikyo coming out, rolled her window down. "Yo slut," Kagome yelled from the passenger's seat in Inuyasha's car.

Kikyo glared at her younger sister, she then turned back to their father and asked him, "Daddy, where is Mom? I'm hungry," loud enough for everyone in the car to hear her through Kagome's open window.

"Ummm…Kikyo…you were inside when your mother, Kagome, and Inuyasha were inside right?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"Yea…why? What does that have to do with anything?" Kikyo asked looking confused.

"Well, honey…um, your mother is moving out," Mr. Higurashi said, "she won't be making you food anymore."

"Where is she going?" Kikyo asked.

"She is moving in with Kagome and Inuyasha," Mr. Higurashi said, starting to get annoyed.

"But isn't mom married to you? how can she move out?" Kikyo asked again.

Mr. Higurashi sighed. "She and I are getting divorced," Mr. Higurashi said continuing.

"OOOHHHH, why?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo just get in the house," Mr. Higurashi said annoyed.

"fine," Kikyo said, stomping into the house to go call one of the many rich men that she knew, to take her out, and get her some food, and maybe get laid, almost everyone she knew, knew she needed it.

"BYE," Kagome yelled out of her window.

Mrs. Higurashi opened her window, and waved out of it.

Mr. Higurashi waved back until he could no longer see Inuyasha's car, he then walked inside the house, to go sit in self pity.

* * *

**Okay, I'm done, I won't be able to update for awhile though. Plz don't kill me. **

**Though I would like 100 reviews though, but I get the feeling that I don't have to worry about that. **

**Oh and I read this one fan fiction, and I thought it was good, so plz go read The Cat of Rain's story The New Kids.**


	7. END OF THE POLL

Okay, I kno I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, but I've had a lot on my plate, and high school just started today, so I'm adding even more onto an already full slate. But I decided that you all have been waiting for to long, so I'll be trying to post the next chapter as soon as possible…but for now, I'm completing all the votes…the answer to all of them r…

_**Votes: **_

Mrs. Higurashi 

Okay I know that a lot of you wanted it to be Anne, but I'm sorry to say but that is my middle name, and I really don't want to use it because it would confuse me…(I get confused easily, one of my friends tells me I was born confused :D.

So I went on to a site full of Japanese woman names, and picked my favorite 1.

Mrs. Higurashi's name will be….

**KAORU! **

I had a few of my friends pick their favorite 2 names out of a few choices, and that is the one most picked, the other name, will be another name used :O.

Mr. Higurashi 

Okay I know that a lot of you wanted it to be Richard…but the new name of Mr. Higurashi is…..

**RICHARD!**

I felt that since I changed Mrs. H's name, I should let ya'll have his name…even though it will confuse me 2, b/c I have a friend and a neighbor named Richard, so I'm gonna have a weird time doing this.

Baby's Looks Girl's Looks 

K, no offence, but I really want her to have Inuyasha's ears,

The baby has…

**SILVER HAIR WITH BLACK STREAKS, DOGGY EARS, FANGS, CLAWS, EYES A MIX OF KAG'S AND INU'S (MORE INU'S THOUGH).**

Boy's Looks 

K, the boys looks are…

**BLACK HAIR WITH SILVER STREAKS, DOGGY EARS, FANGS, HUMAN NAILS, EYES A MIX OF INU'S AND KAG'S (MORE KAG'S THOUGH).**

No worries, they both will not look the same…I swear.

How Many Is Kagome Pregnant With? 

Well…I actually agreed with ya'll on this 1 and wanted what most of ya'll wanted.

How many babies Kagome is pregnant with is…

**TWINS!**

Mrs. Higurashi's Maiden Name 

Since ya'll didn't give me any, I had to come up with some myself, and I picked…

TAKARA! 

_**When The Baby Will Be Born**_

The baby will be born…

PREMATURELY! 

The baby will not be born extremely early, just early enough to be called a premature baby.

Date Of Birth 

The date of birth was decided by my boyfriend :D.

And it is…

**JUNE 2ND!**

My Own Character 

My own character will be…

**HIRO ATSUTOMO!**

_**Baby Name**_

**GIRL:**

The girl's name is…

SAKURA! 

This is the other name that all my friends that I asked said that this was their 2nd favorite, next to Kaoru.

**BOY:**

The boy's name is…

KAI! BABIES GENDER 

The chosen gender for the babies is…

1 BOY AND 1 GIRL 

k, that is the end of the votes…the poll is over, if u send me a vote, ur insane, no matter what, it won't make a difference.

_**Review Corner:**_

_The cat of Fire:_ I think u r…but no offence, but I have to find another beta, b/c I still haven't gotten it back and I sent you the chapter 4 months ago.

**Divagurl277: ty ty ty, I'll do just that, as soon as I can I swear it **

Animechick: sure I'll email u, but I need the rest of your email, kinda hard to email u w/ the last part missing.

**inusmine5691: lol, ty, and to get into the club, u have to contact Rachel, or Hikari Gaurdian I think its spelt, or u can im her at Mikomi cham, the only thing is, is that the club isn't really moving forward, we r just kind sitting there…so yea..if u want to talk to her about it though, go for it.**

Miaow Mix: yay! Yesh she is, I so agree, ty for reading my story

**YokoWolfDemon: aww, that sucks, hope u get it fixed, my bro's comp always gets pop ups even when he isn't using the internet, it is so annoying, thank god my computer doesn't get them, or I'd freak. :D,**

yami112123: yea, I wanted him to let her go easily, she'd been through enough, and I wanted them to get out of the house and away from kikyo as soon as possible :D, ty for reading my story.

**mikkey hodge: yea, school sucks, sadly I couldn't update over the summer, b/c we were traveling the 1st part and then I had summer school for the 2nd part (I did summer school P.E., omg it was so fun, it was like a summer camp. And there were hott guys everywhere lol,), and high school just started today, so I'm all filled up , so I'm trying, thanks for understanding. **

Mireille-chan: lol, love the review very funny, I am trying but my beta wouldn't send it back, and I'm still waiting on it , so now I have to find a new beta.

**moongoddess07: holy shit, I loved ur review, I love ur descriptions, especially the girls  so cool, I'll so use that, thanks so much**

The cat of Fire: yeshums, thanks for the review

**HellKeeper: thanks **

KoyomiMizuhara04: thanks for the review,

**Lil Inu chick: thanks for reviewing, the name kagami would be so cute awwww **

Robin: thank you lots

**Tetalani: yea I am wondering if u wanna try, the one I picked at 1st I'm still waiting for the 1st chap I sent her, I've been waiting for 4 months **

LYN: yesh ma'am

**Crutches the magic hippie: I'm sry to disappoint u, but that's the way I was feeling that day, so that's how I wrote, I can't help that, and I'm not going to repost it, don't have the time to go do that…so yea…u'll just have to wait till u get wat u want, don't worry though, it'll come. **

Yami-Yugi-Girl: yesh, I was in a good mood, so he took it camly…but the worse has yet to come.

**Fiona-Angel: all I can tell u is no, not everything will stay civil, but I can't tell u nemore then that :P**


	8. Chap G

Okay, I'm sorry about taking so long…and I know I keep saying stuff about how I can't write…but actually a chapter!

kk, this might seem a little…weird…but oh well…u'll have 2 live w/ this chapter. so XP.

Here we go!

* * *

**_Last:_**

Mr. Higurashi sighed. "She and I are getting divorced," Mr. Higurashi said continuing.

"OOOHHHH, why?" Kikyo asked.

"Kikyo just get in the house," Mr. Higurashi said annoyed.

"fine," Kikyo said, stomping into the house to go call one of the many rich men that she knew, to take her out, and get her some food, and maybe get laid, almost everyone she knew, knew she needed it.

"BYE," Kagome yelled out of her window.

Mrs. Higurashi opened her window, and waved out of it.

Mr. Higurashi waved back until he could no longer see Inuyasha's car, he then walked inside the house, to go sit in self pity.

* * *

_**Now:**_

_**Chapter 7 I'm WHAT?**_

Kagome fell back in her seat, "finally we are doing this," she said as she reached over and laid her hand on Inuyasha's knee. "And now we can finally start our lives together, and not have to be in secret," Kagome looked behind her in the review mirror hanging on the windshield, "with my mom and little brother!"

"I'm not little!" Souta said deffiently.

"Sure, sure," Kagome said teasingly, "and I'm not Kagome Higurashi."

Souta stuck his tongue out at her.

"Children! Stop that this instant!"

"Yes mom," Kagome and Souta said at the same time.

Inuyasha just sat in the driver's seat just smiling lightly at their antics.

Mrs. Higurashi turned her head slowly from looking at her children, to looking outside at the scenery outside as they drove by. "Its so beautiful out here," she said, "are we going to be living close by here?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said simply, "it is actually very close by to my parent's house."

"Here it is," Kagome said as they turned onto a drive way that lead up to a nice two story house, with a white picket fence and a beautiful garden that seemed to follow the house across the land, while small bushes lined up against the fence.

As soon as Inuyasha stopped the car and turned off the ignition, everyone unbuckled themselves and opened the doors to get out of the vehicle.

Kagome got up and walked over to Inuyasha's side of the car and wrapped her arms around his waist the moment he stood up from his seat.

Inuyasha smiled down at the top of her head as he shut his car door, and wrapped his arms around her thin form, "welcome home," he whispered into her hair.

Kagome lifted her head from resting on Inuyasha's chest and smiled up at him, "ditto," she whispered back.

Inuyasha smiled even wider down at her, "I love you," he admitted before leaning down and capturing her lips with his in a soul searing kiss.

Kaoru (Mrs. Higurashi remember?) smiled at the two of them as they whispered to each other and then kissed. She felt a rush of sadness as she realized that unlike them, she had no one. Yes it was true in a way she had her daughter and son…and Inuyasha who she considered a second son to her…but then in another, she didn't have them. Kagome and Inuyasha had each other to love and to care for, and Souta had both of them to look up to, since Kagome already seem to act like a mother to him. But she, she was just the mother who didn't have enough courage to leave her husband until her youngest daughter got engaged and decided to leave them with her younger brother. She was like the old woman there that wasn't strong enough to live on her own…always mooching off other people.

She continued to watch as Kagome pulled back and heard her whisper back to Inuyasha's early comment, "I love you too."

Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and smiled at her mother and younger brother, "welcome to your new home, you two."

"Thanks Kags," Souta said, giving his sister a hug around the waist.

"Anything for you, Souta," Kagome said smiling as she wrapped her arms around her brother's shoulders. "Okay, now common, are we just gonna stand around outside, or are we going to go inside and claim rooms and unpack?" Kagome said looking expectant.

"Unpack!" Souta said excitedly as Inuyasha pressed a button on the keys to open the trunk. "Common Inuyasha! Let's bring the bags inside!" Souta said happily.

"Why do I always get signed up for this stuff?" Inuyasha groaned as he followed Souta to grab the luggage. "Kags, you and Mom go on ahead and go inside, we'll be in, in a moment."

"Yes mi caption!" Kagome said laughing lightly while saluting, before hooking her arm through her mother's and skipping off inside.

"This is beautiful, Kagome," Kaoru said while looking around in awe at her daughter's new house.

"Yeah, I don't know how Inuyasha was able to find a place like this. But I'm sure glad he did." Kagome said while grinning at her mother. "So, what room do you want? The master bedroom?"

"No, no. That's for you and Inuyasha. I'll just take one of the other rooms for now," Kaoru said.

"But mom..?"

"No, dear. This is yours and Inuyasha's home. You deserve the master bedroom. And besides, you two are about to marry, you will want to have a larger room to yourselves in your own house instead of having your single mother wallowing away in there,"

"Are you sure?"

"Kagome, just show me to one of the other rooms, I'll make do there, until I can find a place I can afford on my own."

"Mom, your welcome to stay here. You don't need to find a place to live." Kagome said sadly.

"No, I don't want to intrude, this is your life to live, I've lived mine…its time for me to live my own, and you to live yours. I'll only be staying until I can find a stable job and can afford an apartment or a house of my own."

"If that is what you want, Mother."

"Yes."

Just then a mountain of luggage seemed to walk itself in through the doorway, panting. "Where do we put these, Inuyasha?" asked Souta.

"I don't know. I can't see. Kagome, Mom? Are you in here?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome laughed, "Yes, we are both right here. Just set them right there until we get the rooming situation settled.

All of a sudden one of the piles collapsed and revealed Souta. "Yay! Those are heavy!"

Both Kagome and Kaoru laughed as the other pile collapsed as well producing Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, my mom wants us to have the master bedroom…so will you put our stuff in that room?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha backed away from the luggage with a scarred look on his face. "You want me to carry those…'things'…again?"

"Please Inu?" Kagome said giving him the infamous 'puppy-dog face.' "I have to show mom and Souta to their rooms. So will you pretty please?"

Inuyasha sighed and started gathering his and Kagome's bags, "Fine."

After Inuyasha disappeared with their bags, Kagome turned towards her mom and brother. "Okay, Souta, can you grab yours, while I'll help mom carry hers? And I'll show you both your way to your rooms."

"Kay Kags!" Souta said picking up his bags without any problem.

Kagome grabbed her mom's smallest lightest bags (she's pregnant so she can't overexert herself) and waited for her mom to gather the other bags until she started up the stairs with her brother at her tail and her mom at the flank.

Kagome came up to two doors at the end of the hallway. "These will be your rooms. They have some nice views of the back of the house. The one on the right is bigger, so mom that can be yours. While the one on the left is a little larger then your old room Souta." Kagome said.

"Okay, thanks Kags," Souta said before disappearing through the door on the left.

"Okay, common mom," Kagome said before heading towards the opposite door.

Kaoru followed her daughter as she walked into the room and set her stuff on the floor next to one of the walls. "we only have two beds at the moment. I didn't expect you to be coming two. Just me, Inu, and Souta is all I was expecting. But since you are here, You can use the bed…and Souta can sleep on the floor with a few blankets and pillows tonight till we get him a bed tomorrow. And sorry but we don't have any furniture yet, but that we have to get tomorrow two. And we are going to go grocery shopping tonight." Kagome explained. "I have to go help Inuyasha now, I'll tell you before him and I go to get some food. Bye mom, love you," Kagome finished before kissing her mother on the cheek before leaving her mother alone in the room.

Kaoru looked around. Now to start her new life of freedom from her husband. Just what to do first.

"THERES A POOL!" she heard her son yell from the other room. Just then Souta came bursting through her door. "Mom! There's a pool!"

"Yes, I heard you," Kaoru said while smiling at her son.

Souta looked down sheepishly, "Sorry."

Kaoru laughed before walking over to Souta, "How about when Kagome and Inuyasha go to get the groceries, you and me go for a little swim?"

Souta looked up at his mother surprised, "but you hate swimming?"

"We'll have to change that now won't we?" Kaoru said before winking at him. "You'll help me won't you?"

"Yes!" Souta exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly before hugging his mother. "I'll help you mama!"

Kaoru laughed, hugging him back. "Now go finish getting set up in your room, have your suit set out, I'll come and get you when Kagome leaves."

"Yes ma'am," Souta said kissing his mother on the cheek, and then skipping happily out of his mother's room.

"Now, time to get somewhat settled in," Kaoru said before going over to one of her bags and grabbing her toiletries, and walking over to the bathroom that was in her room.

After she was done setting her stuff up in the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" Kaoru asked sticking her head out of the bathroom to look at the door.

The door opened and Kagome appeared from behind it, "Inuyasha and I are leaving, we'll be back in about an hour or so."

"Okay, dear. Have fun."

"I love you mom."

"I love you to, Kagome. Now run along"

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said before disappearing again.

Kaoru heard two voices from downstairs, and then the front door open and shut, and then the engine of the car starting up, and driving away. "Time to get ready for swimming," Kaoru said quietly to no one.

After she had found her swim suit in the mountain of luggage, she grabbed a towel and an overly large T-shirt, put the shirt on, held the towel over one of her arms, and went over to her son's room.

"Yes?" she heard Souta say, after she knocked on the door.

"Kagome just left…get your swimsuit on," Kaoru said.

"Okay!" Souta exclaimed.

Within seconds, Souta appeared at the door of his room in his trunks, and a shirt with a towel over his shoulder.

"Well, lets go," Kaoru said, smiling.

"Okay," Souta said.

And they both set out looking for the back door to get the pool.

When Kagome and Inuyasha both got back, carrying in bag after bag into the kitchen. They heard screams of joy, laughter, and splashing coming from the backyard. When they had brought in the last of the bags, Kagome and Inuyasha opened the back door and looked out at the pool, seeing Kaoru and Souta splashing water at each other and playing with a small ball.

Kagome smiled at the scene playing in front of her. For as long as she could remember, her mother had been afraid of pools and going swimming. Ever since her mom's best friend drowned. And yet, here she was laughing and playing with her son in the pool like she couldn't have more fun, and like nothing had ever happened.

"Lets join them," Kagome whispered at Inuyasha.

"Okay, common," Inuyasha said before grabbing her hand and dragging her back inside the house. "We have to put these up first though."

"Okay."

After putting the groceries away, Kagome and Inuyasha left the kitchen and changed. They both walked sneakily up to the pool up behind Souta and Kaoru, who where sitting on the steps resting. Then all of a sudden they screamed like wild banshees and jumped into the pool doing cannon balls.

"AHHHH!" screamed Souta and Kaoru, jumping, when they heard the two.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY KAGOME!" Souta screamed at his sister when the two had resurfaced and where falling over each other laughing hysterically, making funny interpretations of how the two had looked and how they jumped when they surprised them.

Kaoru just stared at the two with wide eyes, panting lightly from her scream, trying to calm her racing heart.

"Yes giggle it was giggle hilarious giggle" Kagome said as she continued to laugh.

Inuyasha was the first one to stop laughing. When he had stopped, Kagome was still chuckling lightly. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his chest, laying his head on her shoulder.

Kaoru smiled at the two. "So what kinda food did you both get?" she asked, "please say something healthy," she continued giving the two a sort of pleading look.

"Yes, mom." Kagome said. "We got lots of veggies and fruit. Some cereal, a frozen pizza for dinner tonight, coffee, tea, chips, whole wheat bread, and white, and lots and lots of Ramen," Kagome said while giving Inuyasha a look.

Inuyasha grinned stupidly at her, "Your man loves his ramen. What can I say?"

Souta and Kaoru laughed at that.

"What flavors?" Souta asked.

"ALL!" Inuyasha said grinning like a madman.

"He pretty much emptied the entire store's stock of ramen," Kagome said sighing.

"Pretty much? You mean we did!" Inuyasha said.

"We? No, you!" Kagome said.

"We have that much ramen!" Souta said, half jumping for glee, and half having his jaw hanging open.

"Yes."

"SWEET!" Souta screamed while bouncing around the pool.

Kaoru laughed at her two son's antics. That was Inuyasha for you, the ever loving ramen lover. And her little Souta, Inuyasha's younger…much younger…twin.

"Oh! Mom! We saw some nice furniture stores along the way. So tomorrow we can go there," Kagome said all of a sudden happily.

"Furniture shopping?" Souta said groaning, "do we have to?"

"Yes, Souta. Don't you want to sleep on a bed?" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I guess…" he said sighing.

"Lets go inside, we are starting to become prunes," Inuyasha said suddenly. "We can go make that pizza, some ramen, and then sit down and watch a movie!"

"Okay," they all said following each other out and into the house, to get ready for their little family night in.

* * *

Okay so wat'd u think?

Sorry it wasn't to good, and kinda short, but…its getting kinda late, and I need to finish up some h/w and go 2 bed….so you'll have 2 live w/ that XP.

R&R


	9. Chap H

_**Last: **_

"We have that much ramen!" Souta said, half jumping for glee, and half having his jaw hanging open.

"Yes."

"SWEET!" Souta screamed while bouncing around the pool.

Kaoru laughed at her two son's antics. That was Inuyasha for you, the ever loving ramen lover. And her little Souta, Inuyasha's younger…much younger…twin.

"Oh! Mom! We saw some nice furniture stores along the way. So tomorrow we can go there," Kagome said all of a sudden happily.

"Furniture shopping?" Souta said groaning, "do we have to?"

"Yes, Souta. Don't you want to sleep on a bed?" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I guess…" he said sighing.

"Lets go inside, we are starting to become prunes," Inuyasha said suddenly. "We can go make that pizza, some ramen, and then sit down and watch a movie!"

"Okay," they all said following each other out and into the house, to get ready for their little family night in.

* * *

_**Now: **_

**Chapter IX: I'm WHAT?**

Kagome had woken up early that morning, and was downstairs trying to make the healthiest breakfast she could with ramen, and was being very unsuccessful. Sighing she just put some in a bowl and left the oven on slightly to keep the ramen warm, and left the room to go watch the little TV that Inuyasha had bought awhile back for his car. Taking the remote she sat on the floor cross legged, and flipped through the channels, finding nothing, she resorted to going outdoors and sitting on the porch to eat breakfast with nature.

"What are you doing?" came Inuyasha's deep voice.

Kagome practically jumped six feet into the air, "Oh My GOD!" She screamed, "don't scare me like that," she continued holding onto the part of her shirt where her heart was, trying to calm it's frantic pace.

"Sorry," Inuyasha said sheepishly, coming and sitting next to her on the porch steps. "But what are you doing out here?" he asked again.

"Enjoying our backyard," Kagome said simply, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I see," Inuyasha said. "How long have you been out here?"

"I think since 8, but I'm not sure, we don't have an alarm to know for sure," Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him.

"I see, well…it's now…10 o'clock" Inuyasha said, "When do you want to go furniture shopping?"

"Is noon good?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Inuyasha answered.

"How long have you been awake?" Kagome asked.

"Half-an-hour I guess," Inuyasha said, "oh, and thanks for that ramen."

"Did you eat the rest of it?" Kagome asked.

"No, I left some for your mom and brother," Inuyasha answered looking proud at his self control of his ramen eating frenzy.

"That's my good boy," Kagome said in a baby voice while rubbing the top of his head.

"Hey! I'm not a dog, wench," Inuyasha growled.

"but you're a hanyou, a dog hanyou, so in a way you are. A weird way, but in a way. And I'm no wench!" Kagome retorted.

"Whatever you say," Inuyasha said standing up and when he reached the sliding glass door to head inside, "Wench."

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and got up to chase him.

Inuyasha just laughed and ran away from his fiancé.

"Is this what every morning is going to be like?" Souta asked the figure standing next to him while keeping his eyes trained on his big sister and his idol.

"I hope not, but they sure look like they are having fun," Ms. Higurashi answered, "Common, let go eat some breakfast."

"Okay," Souta said before following his mother into the kitchen, finding the left over ramen on the over for them, they ate that, and then went and stood on the doorway to watch the commotion going on in the living room. "I wish TV was this funny," Souta randomly said.

"Don't we all," Ms. Higurashi said. Smiling at her two children's antics.

"Good morning mom/Souta," Kagome said as she stopped right in front of them, "Oh ya, we are leaving at noon to go furniture shopping, so be ready." She added smiling, and then turning around to find Inuyasha still running around in circles by himself. Kagome just fell over laughing.

Inuyasha stopped, and saw her a little ways away from him rolling on the floor laughing and crying from laughing so hard. "What?" He asked confused.

Kagome kept on laughing.

Inuyasha pounced on her, and held himself over her, "I said 'what'?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome laughed harder.

Inuyasha started to growl at her, "What is so funny?"

Kagome just randomly stopped laughing, "It looked like you were chasing your tail," Kagome said, and then started laughing again.

"I did not," Inuyasha retorted.

"You did too," Kagome answered.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"You did too, Inuyasha," Souta called breaking the two out of their argument.

Inuyasha growled and stood up and walked to the doorway, and then turned towards the three humans, "I did not," he repeated and then walked out of the room, laughter following him all the way up to his room, Kagome's being the loudest of them all.

()()()Noon()()()

"COMMON EVERYBODY LETS GO!" Kagome yelled from the main hall, near the front door.

"COMING, PATIENCE, KAGOME." Souta yelled back to his sister as he trudged down the stairs.

"Kagome, what did I always tell you about patience?" Ms. Higurashi asked, following down behind her son.

"Patience is a virtue," Kagome said. "But right now, I just want to go, so oh well."

Souta just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hey! Where's Inuyasha?"

"Already in the car. Waiting for ya'll," Kagome answered, "Common, let's go," she said opening the door.

"Okay okay," Souta said as he walked out followed by his mother and soon his sister after she locked the front door behind all of them.

They all piled into the car, "Onward HO!" Kagome said excitedly, as Inuyasha backed out of the Driveway and headed for the nearest Mattress store.

* * *

Okay so whatcha think? It was last minute so…ya know, oh well.

* * *

_**This Time's Quotes: **_

Anyone who thinks that they're to small to make a difference should try sharing a bed with a mosquito

Dinner is ready when the smoke alarm goes off

* * *

_**Last Time's Quotes: **_

1.) The reason a dog has so many friends is that he wags his tail instead of his tongue.

2.) Don't accept your dog's admiration as conclusive evidence that u are wonderful.

**3.)** If there are no dogs in Heaven, then when I die I want 2 go where they went.

4.) There is no psychiatrist in the world like a puppy licking your face.

5.) A dog is the only thing on earth that loves u more then he loves himself.

**5.)** The average dog is a nicer person then the average person.

6.) Dogs love their friends & bite their enemies, quite unlike people, who are incapable of pure love & always have 2 mix love & hate.

**7.)** I wonder if other dogs think poodles are members of a weird religious cult.

8.) We give dogs all the time/space/love we can spare. & in return, dogs give us their all. It's the best deal man has ever made.

9.) Anybody who doesn't know what soap tastes like has never washed a dog.

**10.)** If I have any beliefs about immortality, it is that certain dogs I have known will go to heaven, and very, very few people.

11.) If your dog is fat, you aren't getting enough exercise.

12.) Ever consider what our dogs think of us? I mean, here we come back from a grocery store with the most amazing haul -- chicken, pork, 1/2 a cow. They must think we're the greatest hunters on earth!

**13.)** Women and Cats will do as they please, and men and dogs should relax and get used to the idea. (my personal Favorite XP)

**14.)** If you pick up a starving dog and make him prosperous, he will not bite you; that is the principal difference between a dog and a man.

15.) You can say any foolish thing to a dog, and the dog will give you a look that says, 'Wow, you're right! I never would've thought of that!'

16.) Dogs are not our whole life, but they make our lives whole.

**17.)** If you think dogs can't count, try putting 3 dog biscuits in your pocket & then give him only 2 of them.

**18.)** My goal in life is to be as good of a person my dog already thinks I am.

* * *

**_Review Corner:_**

**TeddyEvil –** lol, thanks

**Duranfan –** sure thing

**xSeashellx –** ya, I'm having trouble thinking for this story, I keep getting new ideas for other stories, and that doesn't help me w/ this one. So ya, I have a plan, its just getting there is the problem >.

**heavenly tomboy –** lol

**Miyuki-Baby –** lol, ya, my brother annoying, so I guess I can relate.

**Chidarake No Bara –** thanks, but y u reading it if ya don't like it….especially to here?

**Divagurl277 –** kk

**Animechick –** I didn't get the rest of ur email, so, I'm sry, but if u want to send me something, just go to my email of my bio thing, and email me, I'll try to email bk.

**Miaow Mix –** lol, thanks

**YokoWolfDemon –** lol, ya, I get pop ups 2, sucks so much >. 

**Yami112123 –** ya, kinda wanted an easy break up, cause I'm planning a really sad middle or something -

**Mikkey hodge –** yay! Someone who understands:D.

**Mireille-chan –** lmao, love your review. So funny.

**Moongoddess07 –** hmmm, I might use those for another kid, but the poll Is already over, so…I'm sorry.

**Hikami-catdemon of fire –** um…okay? I'm confused, but okay…

**Hellkeeper –** thanks

**KoyomiMizuhara04 –** I'm getting the feeling they r gonna deffinetly have more kids, b/c I'm liking all this, but since those kids are already chosen, this will have 2 be taken for later, sorry.

**Lil Inu chick –** sorry, the vote thing is over already, but the boy's name is Kai, so…yay! But I'll do that stuff for the next kids, if you want.

**Robin –** okay

**Tetalani –** urghs, I'm sorry, I'm not getting the ending of your email, if you want to be the beta, I could deffinetly use it, thanks.

**Lyn –** okay

**Captaincarnival –** no clue, but don't worry, violence will happen later…so I think XP.

**Sessho's Gal –** lol, I just might:D, if I ever find any time I'll do just that :D.

**Graveyard Huntress –** thanks for the email it didn't show up all the way, so I can't do anything w/ it…where is that mistake, cuz I'm lost >. , thanks so much for the review, and no problem.

**Fiona-Angel –** lol, will do, and you'll just have 2 wait and see XP


End file.
